My New Life
by quietwriter888
Summary: Jacksons life was once again changed when; the day after they were rescued, he moves to a new foster home across the country leaving Mel behind. How will he cope when something even bigger happens and will he even be able to survive? *imp A.N for chap 3*
1. Chapter 1

So Ive had been off that island for almost a month now. You know I thought my life would change for the better after that but boy was I wrong. It started right when I got off the plane. You see everyone met there own parents and they were all ecstatic. But I looked around and all I saw was my social worker walking towards me. At that moment I knew my life would once again be flipped upside-down.

"Cody Jackson…. Long time no see" she said. I rolled my eyes. Just when I thought my life would have started back on the right track this happens. I mean I was getting used to my new foster home but I guess they just couldn't handle me. Just like every single other one Ive been to… but then it hit me. Melissa. Oh my god, what was I going to tell her. On the plane we told each other our real feelings about each other and it was official we were dating. But who knows where ill be going now. It could have been five minutes away but what if it wasn't, what if it was hours and hours away.

That was all I could think about. The whole time I was contemplating on whether I should tell her or not. I guess I made the wrong decision though because the next day I was on a flight to Miami, Florida.

I NEVER TOLD HER. Nothing I told her nothing. I didn't even have a cell phone to call her from. Oh and my new foster family was too ignorant to let me use the home phone. So I sounded like I ditched Mel, the only person Ive ever trusted. Now im here with nothing. Well I do have only one thing, a picture of Mel. That's it though.

I swear if I could go back and change it all I would. But now im stuck here with people I despise and no life. Let's see there's my new foster mom, Cathy, foster dad, Richard, and my 'sister' Carrie. She's 17 and a little princess to her mommy and daddy. I don't even know why they would want me. Probably just for the attention.

Let's see they live in a huge mansion, they spoil their 'little girl' and are SNOBS. They don't care about what or how I feel only about all the attention they've gotten since I arrived.

A whole month I have been here wasting my time. School sucks, I have no friends like usual. But that isn't surprising. The people here are all rich and self centered. I mean I told myself that I wouldn't stereotype anymore but it is just so hard. I just want to go back to Hartwell. I miss Melissa and I miss my friends.

God I just want to hold her in my arms once again.

Then the day came when my life really did turn upside-down. It all started when Richard woke me up really early. He said I had a 'visitor'. I was really confused but I got dressed fast and went downstairs. As I walked through the doorway and saw who was sitting in the comforter I knew exactly who it was…….

so theres my first chapter. it is really short and there will be longer ones to come. please review and tell me what ya think. thanks...


	2. Chapter 2

OK here it is. Sorry i took so long to update but the next one will be up soon. Hope you enjoy.

"Jackson this is your father. He came to take you back home." Rich didn't have to tell me who it was because I already knew. HOME. That was a word I heard oh to much.But what did it really mean, a place where you eat and sleep or somewhere where you feel comfortable and happy. Who knows?

I was speechless. I hated him. He didn't even have the right to call me his son. When I was young he got arrested for drugs.

"I don't want to see you, go away." was all I could think of saying. No on ever knew it but he would come home drunk almost every night and abuse me and my mother. Well that was before she died, and when she did things only got ten times worse for me.

"Well Jackson you don't have a choice because your father just received full custody. He is taking you back to New Mexico today. Your flight leaves in an hour so go pack up quickly." Richard said. My stomach dropped. Who knew what was going to happen in those next few days. I mean what kind of grudges did he have on me.

"Jackson ive missed you. You know jail changes some people. Well when I was there I thought about everything and I just want to be in your life once again. Those seven years I spent with you were the best of my life and now that I have you back we can pick up where we left off." I knew that voice. I knew he had something planned up his sleeve for when I was alone with him.

I went up to my room and started packing. Why was I doing this willingly, why didnt I run away just then. Maybe he did change, maybe he really is a good person who made a mistake. I sat on my bed for the last timeas I thought back on a memory.

Flashback

One night dad came home not only wasted butalso higher than the sky. He was steaming mad, and screaming at mom. But that was normal. All she ever did when he screamed was stand there and take in his rage. This time was different though, this time there was something far worse in the air. I hid under my bed like usual listening to everything. I could hear every slap, every smack she took.

Next thing I knew I heard a door slam and someone stomping up the stairs. That was the last night i ever saw my mom. That was also the worst night of my life or at least what I remembered about it. I was only seven years old.

My dad must have seen me because he pulled me out feet first. I honestly thought i was going to die. He was rambling and mumbling about something on and on. I was begging him to stop when he threw me against the wall. The only two things I remember after that was a sharp pain in my head and the look of hatred in my fathers eyes. I don't really remember what happened after that for a long time except that my father went to jail and I was put into foster care.

I was always told that if I did tell anyone about how or where I got my bruises and scars id be dead before I even knew what happened to me. That's why I always kept to myself and that's why I never had any close friends. Melissa was the first and I was always afraid it would just slip out of my mouth one day.

End Flashback

I sat there for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds. I missed my mom so much.

"OK Cody we have to get going if we don't want to miss our flight." I wasn't sure if he had just perfected sounding like a real father should or if he was the real deal. I had always wondered if someone like him could change. Maybe he did, and I wanted to find out, I wanted to know what it was like to have a real father who loved and cared for me. As I walked downstairs I couldn't help thinking about what the next few days would be like.

Without another word I walked right out of the house. NO goodbyes no nothing for my old foster home. I just couldn't find the words in my mouth to, say 'bye' back to them. I turned around only to see my father shaking hands with Rich. They were all smiling. To me it was all in slow motion. I turned back around, opened the taxi door and sat down. I hope I didn't make another bad decision in my life. My dad got in a minute later and once again I was off into a new adventure. It wasn't like I was excited though, quite frankly I wasn't sure how I felt about the whole situation. Before I knew it he started talking to me.

"So Cody what have you been up to all these years? Ive missed you son" He said as he patted me on the back. I didnt want to say anything but I had to.

" My name is Jackson" I said coldly. I wasn't sure if I meant it to sound like that but it sure shut him up. I mean no one ever called my Cody. EVER. Well that isn't entirely true. My mom called me Cody all the time. But when she died my name changed to Jackson.My father knew that right when I said it to.

I wanted so bad to believe he changed but someone so cold blooded, so horrible change in just a few years? I wasn't so sure yet. It was because of him my life was ruined, it was his fault everything happened to me. In my mind he was the one who killed my mom. That night he made her run out, it wasn't a accident that her breaks went out and she crashed into a tree. He planned it, he planned it all and I hated him for it. Should I have forgive him? Was I supposed to? I didn't know it was all going to fast.

Next thing i knew we we were at the airport boarding the plane.

"Ready to start a new life?" My dad said. I had heard those words all to many time before. I was so exhausted so when I got on I put my chair back and fell into a deep deep sleep. Honestly if you asked me today I couldn't even tell you what the person sitting next to me looked like. Next thing I knew the plane was empty and my father was shaking me awake. I got off and we walked to get our luggage with not one word spoken between us.

"Well JACKSON... I think you'll like living with me." he said with a mischievous grin. I knew that smile all to well and I knew that he had it in for me when I got 'home'.

Ok here is the next chapter. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok bad bad news people. I had this 23 page thing i wrote of this story but i lost it. I dont know where it is and i need to know if it was even good enough to try and rewrite it so i need your help. if you guys liked it you really need to tell me because if you dont i will delete it. So please review or PM me asap. thanks everyone! sorry for the problem. \


End file.
